Célébrité Sens Soucis
by JessieRobSten
Summary: Bonjours je m'appelle Carlie Pattinson je suis la fille de Robert Pattinson et de Kristen Stewart.-Vous Croyez qu'être célèbre c'est une vie amusante? Bin moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus l'être ainsi que mes parents...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**L**es gens disent souvent qu'être célèbre c'est amusant et génial, qu'on fait ce que l'on veut et qu'on a beaucoup d'argent… Les gens parfois savent dire n'importe quoi sur n'importe quel chose sens en s'avoir la vérité… Si vous vivriez avec moi dans ma famille, vous ne direz pas ça.


	2. Chaptre 1

_Chapitre 1_

**J**e marchais, essayant de trouver un chemin qui pourrais m'emmener vers chez moi. À gauche ou à droite? Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais n'y boussole n'y carte. Perdus dans les profondeurs des bois, dans la nuit tombante. Au moins la lune était là pour m'éclairer un peut, du moins. Finalement, je décidais de tourner à droite. Je voyais quelque peut, enfin je crois, de la lumière, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Soudains, alors que je m'avançais de plus en plus, j'attendis un grognement sourd, puis, deux gros loups apparaissent devant moi, les dents retrousser prêtant à m'attaquer. Je me reculais lentement et me retournais en courant le plus vite possible. Cependant, les loups étaient plus vite que moi et me rattrapaient assez vite. Je fus pocheter part terre et ma tête se cognait sur un rocher, durement. Je me débattis essayant, en vint, que les loups ne me mordre pas.

- NON! LÀCHER MOI! A L'AIDE! AU SECOURD… Criais-je de toutes mes forces pour que quelqu'un m'entendes.

Je me réveillais soudainement. Ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar! Soudain, je me mis à sangloter dû a cause que mon rêve semblait tellement réel. J'entendais déjà mes parents se réveiller :

- Elle en encore fait un mauvais rêve, Rob, je vais aller la voir mon amour, entendis-je.

- Non Kris, laisse, je vais y aller. Tu es allé tout le reste de la semaine, chérie, c'est à mon tour maintenant, tu ne crois pas? Repose-toi, je t'aime.

J'entendis des pas venir en direction de ma chambre, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Mon père entra et s'installa sur mon lit avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Shuuut, c'est fini, fini, me consola-t-il en essuyant mes larmes.

Mon père était toujours du genre à me surprotéger, me consoler. S'est un vrai papa poule, comme on dit. C'était pareil avec ma mère, sauf qu'elle était plus sur mon bar quand il s'agissait des garçons.

- Sa va ma chérie? Est-ce que tu vas être capable de te rendormir? Me questionna-t-il d'une voie douce.

Je fis signe de oui à mon père et me recouchais dans mon lit pendant que mon père me couvrait avec mes couvertures. Ensuite, il m'embrassa sur mon front et retourna dans sa chambre rejoindre ma mère. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de me relever et d'aller dans la chambre de mon frère. Coucher sur le ventre, je m'approchais à pas de souris vers lui. Je le secouais quelque peut pour qu'il se réveille.

- Emmet? Emmett? Chuchotai-je pour ne pas que mes parents m'entendre.

- Humm, dit-il en se levant, quoi Carlie?

- Je peux venir dormir avec toi, s'il te plait?

- Tu as encore fais un autre cauchemar? Aller viens, Me sourit-il en me fessant de la place dans son lit.

Depuis que j'étais toute petite, a chaque fois que j'avais un cauchemar, soie j'allais rejoindre mon frère ou mes parents dans leur lit. Mais puisque j'ai quinze ans maintenant, je préférais aller avec mon frère plutôt que mes parents, sinon sa ferais trop bébé et de toute manière mes parents ne voulaient plus que je fasse ça, disant que j'étais assez veille pour rester seule dans ma chambre comme une grande fille. Je m'installais confortablement et m'endormie presqu'immédiatement.

Quand je me réveillais, le lendemain, Emmett n'étais plus là, il devait surement être en bas en train de déjeuner. Je retournais dans ma chambre, sortie un mini short, une camisole jaune pâle quelque peut décolleter ainsi que des sous vêtements. Je sortie de mon dressing et me dirigeais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche tiède. Après dix minutes, je sortie de la douche et enroulait une serviette rose autour de mon corps. Je me dirigeais vers mon miroir pour me séché les cheveux et ensuite les aplatir et les attacher en faisant en sorte que mes cheveux gonfle un peut sur le dessus comme une bosse. Je me maquillais légèrement et m'habillais. Je descendis les escaliers, Emmett n'était pas là, mais mes parents étaient là. Mon père était derrière ma mère et il la tenait par la taille en essayant de la déconcentrer.

- Rob, je fais le déjeuner, ria-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Je. M'en. Fou, répliqua-t-il en riant légèrement.

Je m'assis au comptoir lunch et me prit un croissant chaud sortie du four. Ma mère se retourna vers moi et me servis mon déjeuner, une omelette au fromage et jambon avec un pain griller et un jus a l'orange avec de la pulpe.

- Emmett n'est pas là? Fis-je en commençant à manger.

- Non, il est parti travailler avant que tu ne te réveille, répondis mon père a la place de ma mère.

- Ok! Répondis-je.

Mon père s'assit a mes coter et ma mère le servis en lui donnant un baiser. Chez nous, on n'était pas gêner de montrer notre amour pour l'autre. C'est ce que nos parents nous on toujours dit, car parfois il pourrait arriver quelque chose de grave et que cette personne meurt. Alors, nos parents nous montraient leur affection, mais un minimum, comme des câlins et des baisers. Ma mère s'assit au coter de mon père et commença à manger.

- As-tu réussie à te rendormir, ma chérie? Me questionna ma mère inquiète.

- Oui! Répondis-je avec soulagement. Humm, je suis allé rejoindre Emmett dans son lit, fini-je d'une petite voie.

Mon père lâcha sa fourchette de ses mains et se retourna vers moi en me regardant de ses yeux gris-bleu transperçant.

- Carlie, combien de fois va falloir qu'on l'on te le dit, ta mère et moi? Tu es assez veille pour rester seul dans ta chambre. Tu n'es plus un bébé! Est-ce que c'est claire, jeune fille? Me fit-il d'une voie douce, mais sévère.

- Oui, me contentai-je de répondre en finissant mon assiette avant d'aller le porter dans le lave vaisselle.

- Bien. Tu as prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui, m'interrogea ma mère.

- Caro et moi, on à prévu d'aller au centre commercial et après, d'aller se baigner dans la piscine. Est-ce que c'est correct? Leur demandai-je.

- Oui mais faites attention avec les paparazzis, ok? J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'ils vous arrivent quelques chose, dit mon père d'une voie protecteur.

- Ouais.

Caroline Lautner Swift, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, elle est la fille de Taylor Lautner et de Taylor Swift. Nous étions amie depuis que nous faisions des cours de danse ensemble. On avait commencé à en faire a l'âge de deux ans et demi, donc, ça faisait douze ans qu'on se connaissait. Je remontais dans ma chambre, fis mon lit et rangeaient mon linge et mis mon linge salle dans le panier, puis je pris mon cellulaire et ma bourse. La porte sonna et je descendis les escaliers pendant que ma mère faisait rentrer Caro.

- Bonjour Kristen, Robert, salua-t-elle à mes parents.

- Salue Caro! Salua mes parents d'une même voie. Je suis contente que tu soie là, fini ma mère en lui souriant.

- On y va, Caro? Souris-je en la saluant d'un câlin. Au fait tu as apporté ton maillot? Mais si tu ne là pas je pourrais t'en passer un.

- Oui j'ai le mien, t'inquiète cocotte et puis si je ne l'avais pas, on reste juste a coter. Bon! Go! Bye Kris! Bye Rob!

- Bye les filles et faites attention, nous lança mon père.

Après que ma mère nous dit au revoir, nous prîmes le scooter de Caro et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre commercial qui était situé à vingt minutes de chez nous. Arriver a un feu rouge, deux gars nous silla mais nous les ignorions et continuions notre route. Après s'être stationné, nous entrâmes dans les galeries et allâmes vers les boutiques. Aldo, Victoria's Secret, Roxy, Roberto Cavalli, Gucci, Guess, tout étais là. Nous entrâmes dans la boutique d'Aldo. Caro choisi quatre paires de scandales, dont deux paires étaient noir avec des diamants dessus. Les deux autres étaient pareil sauf qu'une des deux étaient gris argent et l'autre or. Ensuite, nous allâmes dans les boutiques du Château, Garage, Dynamite et Stitches. Nous avons opté pour deux robes chaque, quelques camisoles, trois chandail a manche courte, au moins quatre mini short en jeans et deux en tissus et pour fini deux ensemble de maillot de bain. Ensuite nous sommes parties manger des sushis végétariens avec une bouteille d'eau.

- Caro? On n'aura pas un problème en apportant tous ses sacs avec ton scooter, non? Lançai-je quelque peut inquiète.

- T'inquiète, cocotte. J'ai pensé à tout, me fit-elle en tapant sur sa tempe. J'ai un porte sac sur mon scooter et on va pouvoir mettre les autres sacs dans l'emplacement pour mon casque.

- C'est vrai! Riais-je à l'éclat d'âme.

Nous finîmes de boire, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stationnement. Je pris mon casque et celui de Caro et lui donna à cette dernière. Nous mîmes ensuite nos sacs dans la l'emplacement et les reste sur les portes sacs du scooter avant de partir.

- On arrêta chez toi pour déposer tes sacs et ensuite on ira chez moi a pied, et après on ira dans ma piscine, d'accord? Lui demandai-je a un feu rouge, quasiment arriver a destination.

- Oui, bonne idée, fit-elle avant de continuer la route.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans sa cours. Son père nous accueilli en entra dans leur maison. La mère de Caro n'était pas la, me semble-t-il. Nous allâmes déposer ses sacs et descendîmes en bas.

- Papa, je vais chez Carlie. On va se baigner et je ne serais peut-être pas là pour le souper, d'accord? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, mais si tu n'es pas là pour le souper, je te veux a la maison pour neuf heures et demi, n'oublie pas que vous avez de l'école demain, c'est clair? Dit-il, quelque peut sévèrement.

Ma meilleure amie fit signe d'acquiescement, puis nous sortîmes de chez elle et allâmes dans ma maison. Je montais mes sacs dans ma chambre pendant que Caro parlait avec mes parents.

- … des sushis et une bouteille d'eau. À part de ça, rien… Disait-elle, mon père ou ma mère leur avaient surement demandé se que nous avions mangé.

- Bon! Si vous nous chercher nous sommes dans la piscine, leur dis-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'arrière cour.

Caro mis sa serviette de plage part terre et sauta directement dans la piscine en m'aspergea d'eau. Je mis la mienne part terre et couru en riant comme une collégienne. J'arrosais ma meilleure amie quand ma mère sortie dehors avec mon père. Tout deux en maillot de bain. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises longues, non loin de la piscine où ils pourraient nous surveiller.

Après trois heures de baignade, nous décidâmes d'aller se faire sécher au soleil. Mes parents étant renter dans la maison, car ils devaient surement regarder ensemble un film ou quelque chose comme ça. Ma mère avait pris trois ans de congé car elle préférait s'occuper de nous. Mon père, lui, avait pris le même nombre d'année que ma mère et pour les même raison. Même si mes parents étaient quelque une des stars les plus connu. Dans deux ans ils reprendraient le travail, mon père vas surement sortir son troisièmes disque et aire un duo avec ma mère. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que mon père parfois nous fais un disque qu'il a fait et enregistrer pour nous et que les chansons son fait pour nous. Il en avait fais deux pour ma mère, un pour moi et un pour mon frère…

Soudain, quelqu'un m'aspergea d'eau. Je me retournais pour savoir qui étaient l'imbécile qui m'avait fait ça, même si je savais qui étaient le coupable.

- Bande saille! S'écria mon frère en sauta dans la piscine.

- Emmett! Criai-je en m'essuyant d'une serviette.

- Du calme, Carlie! T'est pas morte quand même, non? Ria-t-il en s'approchant de rebord de la piscine.

- Non, fis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Emmett, mon frère, n'était pas super mature pour un gars de dix sept ans. Même si il est de la même grandeur que mon père, et aussi protecteur envers moi que lui, il restait tout de même un gars pas très sérieux, parfois. Mon frère était plus vieux que moi, il a les cheveux blond et les yeux aussi plus que les miens. Il est très sportif, il joue dans une équipe de volleyball en plus d'être en début de carrière d'acteur. Comme moi, il fait souvent des photos de magasines. Toute les filles de mon école veulent sortir avec lui, se qui m'agasse le plus au point. Emmett était non seulement un garçon du cinquièmes secondaire, mais il travaillait aussi à temps partiel chez Nike, magasins de souliers, en plus d'être mannequin et d'être dans les débuts d'acteur. Nos parents lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obliger de travailler autant comme ca, mais il voulait vivre a peu-près comme les garçons de son âge, c'est-à-dire, travailler et gagner son propre argent. Comme moi, je travaillais à temps partiel dans un dépanneur du coin, en plus d'être mannequin et de suivre des cours de danse, avec Caroline, trois fois par semaine. J'adorais la danse. Quand je rentrais de mes cours, le soir, je m'enfermais dans grosse salle d'exercice et de musique, mon père joue du piano et de la guitare et Emmett faisait de l'exercice. Moi, je pratiquais mes chorégraphies de danse et je m'entrainais quelque fois, de temps en temps.

- Carlie? Carlie? M'appela mon frère me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Quoi? Dis-je en le regardant.

- Papa a dit que le souper était près. Et Caro te dit depuis au moins cinq fois qu'elle va rentrer chez elle, souri-t-il légèrement.

- Tu t'en vas? Déjà? Dis-je en m'adressant à ma meilleure amie.

- Oui, j'ai un devoir à faire pour demain, celui d'histoire, dit-elle en me fessant un sourire d'excuse.

- D'accord. Moi aussi je croie que j'ai oublié de le faire. On se voie demain, fis-je en lui donnant une caresse amicale.

Après s'être changé, Caroline remercia mes parents et s'en alla chez elle. Emmett et moi s'assîmes à la table pendant que notre père nous servait à souper. Mes parents étaient très bons en cuisine. On mangeait tout le temps santé. Ils nous avaient dit qu'ils avaient commencé à faire ça depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de fumer, ce qui veut dire, un peut avant la naissance de mon frère.

- Humm, c'est très bon, mon chéri, s'extasia ma mère en dégustant le souper.

- C'est vrai papa, maman a raison. C'est vraiment bon, enrichis-je en prenant une boucher de nouilles asiatiques aux légumes.

- Merci, sourit mon père en s'assissent au coter de ma mère.

Le souper se déroula tranquillement. Mon père nous raconta une de ses drôles histoires lorsqu'il était jeune. L'une d'entre elles étaient que ses sœurs le déguisaient souvent en fille. Mon père nous racontait qu'il avait tenté une fois, en vain, d'échapper a ses sœurs, il avait couru dans le jardin, chez lui moitié nu. Ses parents, alerter par ses crie, étaient descendue du deuxièmes étages et étaient allé voir se qui se passaient. En voyant la scène, ils avaient éclaté de rires pendant quelques minutes avant d'arrêter ses sœurs qui courraient près.

Après avoir rient, mon frère et moi fîmes la vaisselle et nous nous installâmes sur le divan en écoutant un film avec nos parents. Le film en question qu'ils avaient choisi étant Danser dans les rues, le premier. Un très bon que j'ai vraiment aimé. Le personnage principal était tellement sexy, avec des abdos d'enfer! Malgré le fait qu'il y ait de la danse tout le long du film, on peut remarquer une histoire d'amour romantique entre les personnages principal. Après avoir fini le film, je montais me coucher dans mon lit espérant de ne pas faire de cauchemar.

...

L'air était sombre. Les feuilles d'arbres de la forêt faisaient du bruit. J'avais peur, très peur. Je courrais, essayant en vain de trouver un chemin plus clair que la nuit. Inopiné, alors que je courrais comme une folle, j'atterris dans une clairière, bien éclairé, avec des fleurs et un soleil surplombant. C'était beau, extrêmement beau, j'aurais le goût de rester là tout le temps. Je m'avançais jusqu'au milieu de la clairière et m'assis part terre. Un petit chat, inoffensif, s'avança vers moi. Il me demanda si je s'avais ou aller. Je lui répondis par la négation. Il m'invita à le suivre. Nous traversâmes la moitié du reste de la clairière pour aller vers le plus sombre de la forêt. Je commençais à avoir peur un peut, mais la présence du chat dans mes bras me rassurais. Soudain, il descendit des mes mains et partie en courant, je voulu le rattraper, se qui s'avéra horrible puisque je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt sombre. J'arrêtais de courir. Il fallait l'avouer, j'étais perdu! Personne ne me retrouvera! Je me mis à sangloter, amer, plus a cause du désespoir que la peur.

Je marchais, alors que mes larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. Il fessait froid, le vent soufflais dans mes oreille se qui ne me rassurais pour le moins du monde. On aurait dit un film d'horreur. Toutefois, j'entendis un craquement suivi d'un grognement sourd.

- Allo? Il…. Il y a quelqu'un? Bégayai-je peureuse.

Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi, je reculais de quelques pas, alors que je commençais à voir une silhouette s'apparaître. Ce n'était pas un loup géant, mais bien un ours avec de grosses griffes. Là j'avais vraiment peur. Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur mes joues. Je me retournais et commençais m'éloigner, en courant, de cette ours, mais ce dernier me frappa derrière la tête et je tombais en plaine face par terre. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience…

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'avais chaud et des larmes me coulaient sur mon visage. Je sanglotais encore quelques minutes avant de me calmé et d'aller me chercher un mouchoir. Puis, je me demandais si je devrais retourner dans mon lit ou aller dans la celle de mes parents, mêmes si je s'avais que sa ferais pas très mature de ma part. Je décidais donc d'aller rejoindre mes parents dans leur chambre à coucher. Je me dirigeais vers eux. Mon père était coucher sur le dos et ma mère avais la tête poser sur son torse. Ce dernier avait un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

- Maman? Maman? Chuchotais-je en la secouant un peu.

- Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie? Baya-t-elle en se dégagent quelque peu de mon géniteur ce qui le réveillais aussitôt.

- J'ais fais un cauchemar, est-ce que je peux dormi avec vous? Suppliais-je.

- Carlie, commença mon père d'une voie qui signifiait la négation, retourne te coucher immédiatement dans ta chambre.

- Mais…

- J'ais dis dans ta chambre, fit-il en pointant la porte ouverte.

Je soupirais et retournais dans ma chambre. J'allumais ma lampe de chevait et lie quelques minutes avant d'éteindre et de me rendormir. Cette fois, ce fût un très beau rêve….

* * *

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus _

_Bisous vampirique, jessica_


	3. Chaptre 2

_Chapitre 2_

**B**ip! Bip! Bip! J'éteignis mon réveil matin qui affichait l'heure de sept heures et demie. Unruh ! J'avais de l'école aujourd'hui. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain. L'eau tiède me fit du bien. Je m'habillais, je mis une paire de short courte avec un chandail court rose, puis je me peignais et me maquillais très légèrement après m'avoir lavé le visage. Je descendis les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. Emmett était déjà là en train de se goinfrer. Mon père était là, mais pas ma mère. Je regardais mon géniteur avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Ta mère est partie voir le docteur avec une de ses amies. Sa fais au moins une semaine qu'elle ne file pas bien. Elle persiste qu'elle est enceinte même si elle sait que s'est quasiment impossible. Nous dit-il en me servant mon déjeuner.

Je m'assistais au comptoir lunch et lui sourit en me souriant. C'est vrai que ma mère n'était pas dans son état depuis quelque chose. Mais ses chances étaient très minces qu'elle retombe enceinte. Elle avait eu un accouchement difficile quand elle avait accouché de moi. Le docteur lui avait même dit qu'elle ne pourrait pu avoir d'enfant après avoir réessayé, s'en succès.

Mon frère fini de manger et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Je fini mon petit déjeuner et mon père me tendit mon lunch pour ce midi. Mon frère redescendis avec un son sac d'équipement de football, c'est vrais, aujourd'hui il avait un entrainement! Mon paternel lui remis son lunch.

- Voulez-vous que je vous dépose à l'école? Comme ça, après je pourrais aller rejoindre votre maman, nous demanda-t-il en souriant.

- D'accord, répondîmes à l'unisson Emmett et moi.

- Au fait, papa, dis-je alors que nous nous dirigions ver le garage, crois-tu que maman seras vraiment enceinte? Parce que moi je trouve que sa serai chouette d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, souris-je.

- Voyons Carlie, s'exclama-t-il soudainement, c'est sur et je l'espère!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Mercedes Benz de papa. Emmett s'assis sur le coter passager et moi a l'arrière alors que mon père prenait le volant. Il m'y le contact et nous partîmes vers l'école. A London School, en Angleterre, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves. Nous étions environs trois milles. Les choix des cours était vraiment parfais. J'avais tout mes cours avec Caro, comme quand nous étions en voie danse, en histoire, anglais et science biologie.

- Bons, passez une bonne journée les enfants, je viendrais vous chercher à la fin de vos cours, souri notre père.

- D'accord papa, passe une bonne journée avec maman, répondit Emmett à ma place.

Je lui fis un sourire et embrassa sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Mon père partie et Emmett rejoignit ses copains tandis que je faisais de même. Caro, Maude, Marianne, Kendra, Tess, Emma et Elliot, ma gang. On s'amusait tout le temps comme des fous.

- Carlie? On rentre en quoi? S'exclama Caro et Maude d'une même voie.

- Euh…. Je crois que c'est voie et après histoire, dis-je.

Maude était avec nous en voie danse et dans tous les autres cours, comme Elliot, Marianne, Kendra, Tess et Emma, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas voie danse. Emma avait voie théâtre avec Marianne, Elliot avait voie soccer et Kendra et Tess avaient voie volleyball.

- Super, on va se taper une heure et quart d'histoire avec Mr. Valfroy, soupira Tess, décourager.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon amour, lui dit Elliot, c'est là vie.

- Ouais, mais parfois là vie est injuste.

Elliot embrassa Tess sur la bouche en la prenant par la taille. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis au moins un an. C'était le seul couple de notre gang. La cloche sonna et nous nous dirigeâmes avec une vitesse non dissimulé vers notre premier cours de la journée. Au moins ça commençais bien! Caro passa devant moi en rentrant dans le local de danse, Maude sur mes talons. Madame Bertie commença son cours avec des réchauffements, quoi de plus sensé si nous ne voulions pas nous blesser. Après, elle commença à nous montrer un bout de la chorégraphie. C'était une chorégraphie contemporaine.

- Pour le prochain cours, vous devez savoir le bout que je vous ai montré par cœur, nous annonça-t-elle d'une voie douce.

Puis la cloche sonna. Nous nous changeâmes puis allâmes à notre deuxièmes cours. A la fin de celui-ci nous allâmes a nos cases décidâmes de s'assoir aux tables de la cafétéria pour aller manger.

- Ho non! S'exclama soudainement Emma.

- Quoi? Dis-je alors que les autres la regardaient.

Je retournais ma tête où ce qu'elle regardait. C'est alors que je compris. Trois filles s'avançais au milieu de la cafétéria et ce dirigeais vers nous. Elles avaient l'ai de vrai trainer, comme toujours. La blonde du milieu nous regardais hargneusement tendis que les deux autres nous regardais croche. Pfff.

- Carlie, dit la pétasse du milieu en me regardant d'un air de pute.

- Brittany, crachai-je.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances de noël? Fit-elle en riant.

Brittany Ice avait fait partie de notre gang pendant un an, mais on s'étaient rendu compte qu'elle disait tout et qu'elle nous faisait passer de fausse rumeur. Elle avait déjà fait a croire a des journalistes que j'étais lesbienne. On m'avait harcelé pendant des mois pour ça s'en en plus avoir le jugement des autres. Brittany était fille unique d'un père chirurgien et d'une mère avocate. Elle avait les cheveux blond, mi court et avait un visage fin, mais qui donnais envie de fesser dedans. Un vrai visage a deux faces comme on dit! Après l'avoir exclu de notre groupe elle s'était fait deux nouvelles amies qui la suivaient comme des chiens de poche. L'une d'entre elle s'appelait Jenny. Elle avait les cheveux courts brun foncé presque noir et elle était d'une minceur extrême. Son père était docteur et sa mère esthéticienne. L'autre s'appelait Sandy, elle avait des lunettes et un visage en forme de cœur. C'est cheveux était brun pâle qui lui arrivait au épaule. Elle avait toujours un décolleter, comme les deux autres. Ses parents étaient tous deux professeurs d'Université. Sa m'aurais pas étonné qu'elle soit dans une école priver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? Siffla entre ses dents Elliot.

- Rien. Juste vous faire chier, ria-t-elle. Au fait, Carlie ton frère s'est remis de sa rumeur? Rie-t-elle encore plus.

- Tu me cherche Brittany? Parce que si c'est le cas tu m'as trouvé, cria-je en me levant de ma chaise.

Je sentais de la tension dans tout le groupe et la cafétéria commençais à être de plu en plus silencieuse. Maude se mis à me coter et me disait que se n'étais pas le moment. Je m'en foutais royalement elle avait lancé comme rumeur, avant les vacances de noël, que mon frère avait été accusé de vole dans un magasin.

- Mais bien sur que je te cherche ma chérie et tu es juste devant moi, fit-elle en me regardant croche.

Ma main partie directement sur son visage. Elle recula quelques secondes puis sauta sur moi. Elle me fit tombé a terre et je me retrouvais coucher sur le dos, elle au dessus de moi me donnant des coups de poing dans le ventre. Aye! Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je remarquais qu'elle saignait du nez, tout comme moi. Brittany reculait chancelant et je lui filais un coup dans les cotes. Elle recula encore puis elle me donna trois ou quatre cou dans les cotes. J'avais vraiment mal!

- Salope! Fit-elle.

Elle prit ma main et me la mis derrière mon dos en donnant un cou sec se qui fis craquer mon os. Je poussais un cri de douleur.

- Pétase! Criai-je.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude puis me retournais et lui fis la même affaire se qu'elle avait fait avec mon bras.

Soudain, alors que je m'apparaitrais a lui sauter dessus, deux mais puissante me fis reculer. Puis je remarquais que quasiment toute l'école était autour de nous, nous regardant. Mes amies me regardant d'une aire vraiment désoler. Le directeur entra dans la cafétéria. Tout cela avait durée moins de deux minutes.

- Ice, Pattinson, dans mon bureau après avoir été a l'infirmerie, nous lança le directeur.

- Lâche-moi Emmett, fis-je a mon frère en me dégagent de lui.

Caro et Maude me prirent par le bras et m'emmenèrent vers l'infirmerie. Pendant quinze minutes les filles me firent essayer doublier la douleur en me fessant venter les coups que je lui avais mis a cette pétase. L'infirmière me mis un atèle sur le bras et me dis que je devais aller a l'hôpital après la rencontre avec le directeur pour que j'aille un plâtre. J'avais peut-être une ou deux cote de casser, le nez un peut amocher et ma lèvre était enfler. J'imagine que Brittany devait avoir a peu-près les mêmes blessures que moi. Après Maude et Caroline me reconduisis chez le directeur avant de retourner dans leur classe pour le troisièmes cours. Je rentrais dans le bureau et m'assis sur une chaise. Mr Hutson me regardais d'un colérique.

- Bon, commença-t-il, nous allons ne pas y passer toute la journée. Vous avez fait déjà assez de dégât comme ça Mademoiselle Pattinson. Donc, vous serez en externes pendant deux semaines et quand vous reviendrais vous serez en interne pour trois jours. J'espère que vous ne recommencerez pas parce que la prochaine fois je vous renvoie de l'école. Brittany auras la mêmes sentence que vous. Aller filer. Vos parents vous attendent dehors. Je leur aie parlé pendant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie.

J'hochais la tête et sortie du bureau sens rechigner. Je pris quelques affaires personnelles dans mon casier et sortie dehors. Je me dirigeais vers le stationnement et trouvais facilement la voiture de mes parents. Je savais qu'ils allaient être en colère et que je n'allais pas y échapper. Je rentrais dans la voiture et m'attachais. Mon père me regardait dans le rétroviseur. Son visage exprimait que de la colère et je voyais que sa mâchoire se serrait et desserrait. Ma mère avait le même visage que mon père. Personne ne parlais durent le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Et même quand se fut le temps de me soigner il ne m'adressait même pas la parole.

Après mettre fais poser un plâtre sur mon bras gauches, nous retournâmes à la maison. Mon père gara la voiture dans le garage et sortie de la voiture en claquant la porte tout comme ma mère. Cette dernière passa en premier à travers la porte suivie de mon paternel. En rentrant j'eu à peine fini d'enlever mes chaussure qu'on m'adressa enfin la parole.

- Vas dans ta chambre et attend, me dit mon père en me donnant une claque sur les fesses.

Aille! Il n'était pas allé de main forte! Je me frottais les fesses en montant dans les escaliers et fis se qu'il me demandait s'en répliquer. Je me couchais dans mon lit attendent un des mes parents. J'espérais que sa soie ma mère qui monte et non mon père, parce que pour ce genre de chose, mon géniteur est un tantinet plus sévère que ma mère, mais là je ne savais pas si elle était tout aussi en colère que lui.

- … elle a dépassé les bordes, disait ma mère, je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte de la maison pendant deux semaine sauf pour…

J'arrêtais d'écouter la conversation. Et merde! Je suis bonne pour une remontrance. J'attendis quelques minutes avant d'entendre quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et regardais mes pieds. Malheureusement se fus mon père qui rentrait dans ma chambre. Il se rapprochait et se posta devant moi. Il me regardait avec un air de déçus et de colère. Décidément il était toujours furax à cause de la bagarre…

- Carlie Stewart Pattinson, commença-t-il les bras croiser sur son torse (quand il disait mon nom au complet se n'étais jamais bon), tu nous déçois énormément. Ne t'attend surtout pas que nous n'allions pas te punir, fit-il en me regardant sévèrement.

- Je sais, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais jeune fille, tonna-t-il, pendant les deux semaines tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir sauf pour tes cours de danse et ton travail. De plus, pas de télé, ni d'ordi et de cellulaire. Tu vas avoir des tâches à faire que nous te donnerons et tu te coucheras de bonheur. Pas d'amies pendant trois semaines sauf pour te donner les travaux d'école. Est-ce que c'est clair? Fini-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, fis-je me fessant toute petite.

- Bien, maintenant tu vas me donner ton Blackberry, la télécommande de ta télévision, pour être plus sûr que tu ne l'écouteras pas, et ton ordinateur portable. Toute suite! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Je sortie mon cellulaire et le tandis a mon père, en suite je fermais mon ordinateur et lui donnais en même temps que ma télécommande.

- Maintenant tu reste dans ta chambre jusqu'au souper, après tu iras a tes cours de danse et ensuite, en revenant a la maison, tu vas aller te coucher.

- Bin là! M'exclamai-je ahurie.

- Tu as voulu te bagarrer à l'école, alors subi en les conséquences! Siffla-t-il.

Il se retourna et sortie de ma chambre. Deux semaines! Deux semaines! Je ne pourrais même pas voir mes amies. Tout ça parce que cette sataner de pétasse m'avait fait chier! Le pire d'en tous ça, c'est que les magasines vont surement en parler. Merde! En plus, il y a surement des élèves qui on du filmé. C'est claire qu'il va y avoir de belle photo et vidéo de moi sur facebook! Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigeais vers ma bibliothèque. Je pris l'un de mes livres d'une de des séries que j'avais recommencé à lire. J'étais rendu au troisième livre le titre étant Hésitation. Je n'avais pas encore regardé les films car je savais qu'il en exister mais je ne m'étais jamais intéresser à ces films. J'aimais mieux avoir ma propre imagination.

J'en étais rendu où ce que Bella s'en allait chez Angela après être allé chez Jacob et que Edward le suivait en auto, furieux qu'elle est allé chez son meilleure ami parce qu'il est un loup-garou. Personnellement, je détestais Jacob, non parce qu'Il est loup-garou dangereux et fougueux, mais parce qu'il avait déjà essayé d'embrasser Bella alors qu'Il c'est parfaitement qu'elle est fiancé avec Edward!

Soudainement, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Je refermais mon livre et ouvris la porte. Emmett rentra et s'assis sur mon lit en m'invitant de faire de même.

- Tu sais que papa et maman son vraiment en colère conter toi? Me demanda-t-il.

- Bin t'in! Je pense que je les remarquer quand je suis rentré dans l'auto! Papa avait la mâchoire qui serrait et les deux me regardaient assez intensément je doit dire.

- Mais est-ce que tu sais qu'au lieu d'avoir frappé Brittany, tu auras pu seulement l'ignorer et faire comme si elle n'était pas là?

- Bin oui, c'est claire que je l'aurais ignoré alors qu'elle m'insultait et qu'elle me rappelait la stupide rumeur qu'elle avait fait passer sur ton dos! M'exclamai-je sarcastique.

- Oui, dit-il sérieusement, et en plus cette rumeur a été abolie il n'y a pas si longtemps. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il y aura toujours des personnes qui vont vouloir partir des rumeurs sur nous et moi je dis que tu n'avais pas de raison de la frapper, mais si tu ne comprends pas ça c'est parce que dans le fond tu es peut-être pas capable de faire face a la réalité! Fit-il en se levant en sortant de ma chambre.

Faire face a la réalité? Quoi? Ok, il a peut-être raison. J'ai un peu de la misère avec les rumeurs et les menteries, mais n'empêche je ne sais pas pourquoi que je ne me défendrais pas et défendrais pas ma famille!

Je tournais en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, ne savant pas quoi faire. Puis, je décidais de préparer mes affaires pour mon cours de danse à soir. Pour finir, je décidais d'écouter de la musique sur mon Ipod Touch. Au moins ils n'on pas décider à me le confisquer. Je sentais, cependant, que les deux semaines à venir allait être les pires…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plus? ^^_

_Bisous vampirique, Jess_


	4. Chaptre 3

_Chapitre 3_

- **L**es enfants, le souper est prêt! Nous cria notre mère.

- On arrive, répondit mon frère.

Je fermais mon livre et descendis les escaliers en même temps que mon frère. Je m'assis a l'autre bout de la table, mon père était assit coter de moi et Emmett a la gauche de moi. Ma mère servit nos assiette et s'assit au coter de mon père. Je n'osais même pas parler ni regarder les membres de ma famille. Durent quelques minute tout étais en silence mais Emmett daigna enfin a parler.

- Alors, maman est-ce que tu es enceinte ou non? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

- Oui je suis enceinte depuis au moins cinq semaines d'après le docteur! C'est un miracle ce qui m'arrive. Une chance que nous avons quatre chambre a couché, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en mettant sa main sur la celle de mon père.

Nous finassâmes de manger et ensuite je montais dans ma chambre chercher mes affaires pour mon cours de danse. Je me dirigeais dans le garage et mon père m'attendait dans la voiture. Le trajet se roulait dans le silence total et je détestais ça. Nous traversâmes les rue de Londres et nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Je débarquais de la voiture et mon père me souhaita un bon cours. Je le remerciais et rentrais dans l'école de danse. Caro et Maude m'attendais dans les vestiaires.

- C'est quoi qu'il on dit tes parents à propos de la bagarre? Me lança soudainement Maude.

- Euh… Dison qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment très, très contant. Ils m'on puni. Je ne suis pas le droit de sortir de la maison pendant deux semaines sauf pour aller au travail et pour les cours de danse, répondis-je en soupirant. Ils m'on aussi priver d'amies pendant trois semaine, mais vous pouvez venir chez nous seulement que pour me donner mes devoir et me montrer les bout de chorégraphie en voie danse. Vous pourrez aussi faire le message aux autres? Leur demandais-je.

- Oui, répondis immédiatement Caroline.

- Tu n'as pas de chance, c'est vraiment moche, s'exclama Maude d'une voie triste.

- Je sais, répondis-je tout aussi déçu qu'elles.

Nous nous rendîmes à la salle de danse. Mm Mickael nous montrait les nouveaux pas de danse après s'être réchauffé correctement. Il faisait carrément chaud dans la salle, quoi de plus normal avec cette prof là! Julia Mickael est une des professeures des plus les renommé en Angleterre. Le cours fini et nous nous changeâmes. Les filles me souhait bonne chance avec mes parents avant de me donner un câlins amical. Je sortie de l'école et rejoignis mon père dans sa voiture.

- Ton cours c'est bien passer, ma chérie? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêta à un stop.

- Oui

- Bien, conclu-t-il.

Nous arrivâmes vite à la maison. Je rentrais et filais dans ma chambre direction ma salle de bain. Je pris un bonne douche tiède et après je m'y mon pyjama et filais en bas rejoindre mes parents leur donner un baiser.

- Bonne nuit, ma chérie, me souhaita ma mère d'une voie douce, cette fois ci.

- Humm, fis-je alors qu'elle m'embrassait sur la joue.

Je me dirigeais dans le salon en trainant un peu les pieds.

- Bonne nuit papa, bougonnai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonne nuits ma fille, fait de beau rêve, me dit-il en me donnant un baiser sur le front.

Je montais les escaliers et filais dans mon lit. Je lis quelques minutes puis étendis ma lampe de chevet. Je m'endormis presqu'immédiatement.

...

Ce fut vrai! Les trois semaines furent les pires de ma vie. Mon père et ma mère m'avaient donné les tâche les plus conne, dois-je dire, que j'ai jamais vue. Pour la première semaine, ils m'avaient fait laver le plancher de la salle à manger et la cuisine avec une serpillère ensuite s'avait été la salle d'arts et musculation, c'est la salle où ce que je vais faire mes exercice de danse et ou parfois je joue du piano avec mon père ou de la guitare. Mon frère et mon père s'en sert aussi pour s'entrainer. Bref. J'avais détesté ça! Cependant, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que plus les jours avançais et plus les tâches n'étaient horribles! Au moins tout ça est fini et je peux enfin profiter de ma liberté!

J'étais dans ma chambre assis sur ma chaise de mon bureau en train de faire mon devoir mathématique. Ark! Je déteste les maths! Bon, de toute façons il faut bien que je mis mette un jour. Non? J'aurais aimé au moins sortir de la maison et profiter du beau temps en Février, un samedi en plus. Il fait chaud, comme toujours, et tout le monde en profite, (d'après moi) mais je dois finir ce sataner de devoirs que je n'y comprends parce que le prochain cours, qui après demain, j'ai un examen! Bref, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

J'en étais rendu où il fallait que je trouve la diagonale d'un triangle a quatre vingt dix degrés et que la base mesurais quinze mètre et la hauteur de vingt mètre. Donc, je devais faire la règle de Pythagore. Ouf, au moins je suis bonne avec cette formule là!

- Carlie? Viens ici s'il te plait ma chérie, me cria ma mère en bas.

Bon, qu'est-ce que j'au bien pu faire? Je fermais mon ordinateur portable. Et oui, en 2030 nous utilisions plus les ordis pour faire nos travaux a l'école que le papier, donc pour faire mes devoirs pendant que j'étais en punition, j'avais été obligé d'utiliser les feuille. Enfin bref. Je descendis les escaliers. Temps pi pour les devoirs, je l'ais ferais plus tard.

- Quoi? Lui souriais-je.

- J'ai acheté des fraises et ton père aimerais bien que je fasse un renverser au fraise, fit-elle en me regardant gentiment, tu veux le faire avec moi?

Comme si j'allais refuser de faire a mangé avec l'un de mes parents.

- Bien sûr maman! M'enthousiasmai-je. Au fait, où son passer Emmett et papa? M'empressai-je de dire, remarquant leur absence.

- Ils son partie au garage, ton frère devais aller faire un changement d'huile.

- Ok, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je lavais les fraises et commençais à les couper en morceaux. Ma mère, pendant ce temps, préparais la pâte pour mettre dessus les fraises. Je mis les fraises dans le plat en m'assurant qu'il n'en est pas trop.

- Euh, maman? Commençais-je doucement, c'est quand qu'on va s'avoir le sexe du bébé?

- Bien en fait, ma chérie, sourit-elle en mettant une main sur son ventre, j'ai un rendez-vous, cette semaine, chez le gynécologue et j'ai une écographie mais je ne pourrais savoir que dans deux mois. Pourquoi, me questionna-t-elle.

- Pour savoir. J'ai juste hâte de savoir si je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Elle rit et moi aussi. Nous finassâmes de préparer le renverser et le mis au four. Pendant ce temps nous regardâmes une émission qui passait à la télévision.

- Tu veux que je te dépose pour ton travail, après le souper? Me demanda soudainement ma mère.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je.

Elle ferma la télé et se tourna vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait?

- Tu aime se job?

- Oui, ne pus-je réponde, mais des fois j'aime moins ça.

Elle m'incita à continuer.

- Parce que parfois je dois tenir le dépanneur toute seule et des paparazzis rentre dans le magasin et me pose des questions sur ma vie personnelle, me prenne en photo sans mon consentement et m'empêche de faire mon travail, soupirais-je. Mais le pire c'est que des gars viennent souvent me draguer et je déteste atrocement ça, c'est vraiment dégoutant.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement.

- Tu sais, ma fille, commença-t-elle en me regardant, tu n'es pas obliger de travailler comme ça. Tu a déjà un autre travail, en tant que mannequins.

- Oui, je sais, mais c'est juste que j'aimerais travailler comme une fille normal, comme les autres filles de mon école, je n'aime pas trop ça avoir l'attention sur moi.

- Humm, ne pu-t-elle dire.

Le four sonna, annonçant que le renverser étais prêt. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et je sortie le dessert du four fessant bien attention de ne pas me brûler. Je regardais l'heure. Il était cinq heure et je travaillais de six et demi à dix et demi. Donc je devais manger avant tout le monde, ce que je détestais. J'aimais mieux partager un repas en famille. Ma mère s'en alla dans sa chambre (surement pour lire ou un truque comme ça) pendant que je préparais mon repas. Un restant de bouilli au légume d'hier, miam. Ensuite je me pris au bout du dessert, le fini et me préparait pour mon travail.

Je prévenais ma mère que j'étais prête pour aller travailler. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et elle prit les clés de sa voiture. Nous dirigeâmes vers le garage et les gars rentraient dans la maison. Ma mère avertie mon père qu'elle allait juste me déposer au travaille. Il l'embrassa et nous nous filâmes.

Ma mère me déposa et je rentrais travailler. Josh était déjà là. La plupart du temps je travaillais avec lui. On riait beaucoup ensemble. Josh était plutôt du genre sportif et attirait beaucoup les filles. Dommage qu'il soit gay.

- Salue Josh, lui souriais-je en m'installant sur ma caisse.

- Hey, comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-il gaiement.

- Bien, comme d'habitude, riais-je quelque peu.

Quatre personnes rentrèrent dans le dépanneur mettent à terme notre conversation. Rendu à la caisse l'un d'entre eux me dragua ouvertement. Voyant mon embarra Josh intervins :

- Non mais tu lâche ma blonde ou sinon tu peux être sûr ne pu parler, dit-il sévèrement.

Il s'excusa, paya et s'en alla avec le reste de ses amis. Aussitôt sortie, je fus pris d'un fou rire.

- Merci, Josh, riais-je encore, tu me sauve la vie.

- De rien, je voyais très bien que tu n'apprécias gère qu'il te drague.

- Tu parle, fis-je.

À onze moins quart je fini et j'appelais mes parents. Ce fut mon père qui vint me chercher. Je souhaitais bonne nuit à Josh et embarquais dans la voiture.

- Salue ma cocotte, baya mon père fatiguer par le sommeille.

- Allo, me contentai-je de dire.

Il gara l'auto et nous rentrâmes dans la maison. J'enlevais mes chaussures et je filais sous ma douche, puis je me couchais…

...

C'étais si réel presqu'imaginables. Était-ce un rêve? Je n'en savais point. Ce ne pouvait être vrai? Nous. Notre famille. Entrain e faire les course et se sens que des paparazzis ne nous dérangent! En faites, ils faisaient comme si ils nous connaissaient pas. Comme si nous n'étions pas célèbre. Si se fus vrais, alors là, j'étais comblé! Cependant ce n'étais pas réel, mais j'en profitais les quelques instant de pure bonheur…

Je me réveillais tranquillement. Le soleil n'était pas encore lever. Je regardais l'heure qui affichait deux heures du matin. Je décidais de me lever et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour faire mes besoins. Quand je ressortis et m'apprêtais à retourner me coucher j'eu une grosse crampe dans le ventre. Ce qui m'obligea a plié en deux. Merde, j'allais avoir bientôt mes règles… Je détestais ça! Quoi que je pense qu'aucune fille n'aimait être dans leur période. Plusieurs crampes me vinrent et je décidais de descendre en bas pour prendre un lait au chocolat avec une banane ou deux. Je pris un verre et mis du lait chocolaté en me prenant une banane. Cela me fit du bien. Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre une deuxièmes banane, quelqu'un descendis les escaliers et par entendre les pas je sus que c'étais mon frère.

- Commence fait-il que tu ne dors pas? Le questionnais-je alors qu'il se servait un verre de lait.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, fit-il en souriant.

- C'est vrai, mais puisque je t'ais posé la question en premier c'est à toi de répondre…

- Bin… Bin, en faite c'est a cause des parents, rougit-il, je l'es entend tout le temps et j'ai de la misère à dormir!

- Ok, fis-je aussi gêner que lui.

Il eu un silence gêner, puis on entendit des bruits :

- Plus fort mon chéri.

- Shuuut, les enfants vont nous entendre.

Nous entendîmes des rires suivis de gémissement étouffer.

- Ok, dis-je vraiment trop embarrasser.

- Enfin bref, tu comprends? Me demanda Emmett.

- Ouais. Mais c'est la première fois que je les entends. J'ais un sommeil lourd, riais-je un peux.

Nous retournâmes se coucher. Je me réveillais que quelques heures après…

* * *

_J'espère que ca vous a plus!_

_Review plz;)_

_Bisous, Jess_


	5. Note auteure

**Ne vous inquièter pas je n'abandonne pas mes fictions c'est juste que je les met en pause pendant un certain temps. De plus, l'école vas bientot recommencer et je n'aurais pas accès a l'ordinateur la semaine, seulement les fin de semaines que je pourrais écrire. **

J'espère que vous avez passé un belle été

Bisous, Jessica a bientot :)


End file.
